


Weird Noona

by hwantomibbang



Category: Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang





	Weird Noona

Plick. Plock. Plick. Plock.

It was raining today. And my parents told me to clean the living room since we will have a new dorm mate. I wish it will be a boy, since girls are mostly, complaining if we ask them to do some stuffs. As I finished cleaning the living room I proceeded to the kitchen. My mom was there.

“Ah! By the way, Eomma?” My mom looked at my direction while she cooks our food. “Where will the new person’s room will be?” I finished cleaning the table. I opened the cabinet to get some utensils to set our table. “New person? We will have a new dorm mate?” A girl wearing a hoodie 3x her size came in.

“Ah, yes, Soojung. We will have a new house mate.” My mom answered Soojung’s question but not mine. Soojung’s eyes got bigger and showed a lot of excitement. This girl is excited for everything. “Ooh! What’s for dinner??” She took a peak on the pot. “i made some kimchi stew, and some kimbap and we will have some meat later. And soju? beer?” My mom chuckled a bit. “Wow! Is this the welcome party already? Wow!” Soojung clapped her hands. “You should go up and wash up already.” Soojung happily agreed and went upstairs already.

“Eomma? I am already done setting up the table. I think I should know where the new person would be occupying, since I will clean it.”

“oh? Did I not say it?” I shook my head as my response. “the new housemate will be occupying your room”

“What?” My eyes widen. I wasn’t informed that I will be kicked out of my room “I will be kicked out of my own room??”

“Silly, you won’t my dear son. You will share.” Share? I will share my precious room? With a stranger? “But eomma! How can I practice my music?”

“Don’t worry, the person agreed that you can be noisy. I already told Woonbi.”

“Woonbi?”

“Ah, the new housemate is Chu Woonbi.”

“Oh! I heard my name!” Someone wearing a grey sweatshirt and sweat pants came inside. Our height is almost identical. But what shocked me is how my mom wants me to share a room with a girl. “Annyeong haseyo! I’m Chu Woonbi! Nice to meet you again Eommonim!”

“Eommonim?” I looked at my mom in disbelief. Most housemates here doesn’t call my mom their mom, and why is this new girl calling my mom? mom. My mom is liking the sound of Eommonim but I don’t.

“Aigooo! Jaehwan-ah! I told her to call me Eommonim since, she doesn’t have a family here, I told here I can be her mom. Go and call the other house mates so we can eat.”

I scratched my head in disbelief and frustration. How can she do that? We finished eating our dinner. I went to my room, that I will be sharing with that girl. I maybe pissed off but I still helped her carry her bags upstairs.

“Hey, why did you agreed on staying in a dorm with a guy as a roommate?” I asked as I was helping her do her bed.

“Your mom told me that you are a gay. But actually it doesn’t really matter. I feel you are a good guy and besides I am not sexually attractive so, nothing’s going to happen, like ever” She smiled at me and went to get her bag. “Oh? I actually remembered. I bought a gift for you” She gave me a small paper bag. I opened it and saw a cute sweat shirt. It’s gray, like what she is wearing. “Oh thanks. And by the way, even if I am gay, I am still a guy. Aren’t you scared?” I asked her again.

She held both of my shoulders. “I may look weak, coz I am small but what would even scare me? I’ve got nothing to lose anyway” She patted my butt after saying that. “Hey. Don’t touch me there” She giggled and repeated it again. “Oh? By the way, you might think I am younger but I am 3 years older than you. So call me Noona. Okay?”

This weird Noona that I’ve met today, is really something. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She wore a gray track suit. She looked more fresh right now after she removed all of her make up. She saw that I was staring at her. She giggled again. She have this cute giggle that oddly, I want to hear again and again.

“Stop staring Jaehwan, I know, I look like Mona Lisa without my eyebrows. It’s my complex, but I got used to it.” She sat on her bed and dried her hair. “Oh? I heard our room is sound proof? Why is that?”

“I play guitar, and other instruments. I am also majoring in music so, I can be really loud at times”

“Oh? You’re loud? Really? I like that.” She giggled again. That weird giggle of her is so addictive that I want to hear it again and again.

“Hey, it’s not what you think.”

“Why? what am I thinking?” There it is again, that cute giggle of her.

“Nothing. Nothing”

“I’m also loud, my brain is really loud.” She looked right into my eyes like she is giving a lot of information to me. “I can give inspirations, if you like.” And with that she closed our conversation. We said our good night before she turned off the lights.

Weeks had gone and we grew closer to each other. She is easy to talk with. Her voice is really calming which calms me at night. Hearing her talk about a lot of things makes me wonder how she had lived before. She talked about everything under the sun.

Months had passed that her presence became part of my life. Whenever she’ll not be around, I feel that something was missing every time. And tonight is the night that I haven’t heard anything from her. She usually comes to the dorm around 8PM, but today, it’s already 11PM and still no sign of that Noona.

“Should I text her?” I bit my lower lip as I contemplate. I held onto my phone and searched for her name. I gulped. Before I could even clicked her name our door opened.

“Jaehwan~ah, my baby~” There goes her giggle. “Noona brought something~” Her hand showed a plastic full of cans and bottles. And she made gestures of drinking. I just looked at her as she entered our shared room.

“Do you want to drink?” She asked. She then brought out 4 cans of beer, 3 bottles of Soju and 2 banana milk yogurt. She then gave me the banana milk yogurt. “This noona figured out that you don’t drink and it is bad for your voice.” She then held the soju bottle. “Should I drink?” She asked me. “I don’t know. Drinking is bad for your health, you should take care of yourself more” I said as I placed all of her alcohol inside the plastic again. “Okay, if my Jaehwanie says so” My heart started beating irregularly as I heard her said “My Jaehwanie” and her giggles. She then hugged me from behind as I try to pack her alcohols. “Jaehwanie~” She was trying to make her voice a lot cuter but she really doesn’t need to. “Noona, please stop. I need to put these on the fridge or you might break it” She lets go of me. I then placed it inside our mini fridge.

“Jaehwanie, can I drink tomorrow?” She sat on my bed, opening my laptop. “Why do you keep on asking me?” I tried to snatch my laptop from her. “Because we practically live in the same room?” Her grip was too strong. “Hey, I’m not gonna mess up your music, I swear. Were you watching porn?” I froze when she said those words. “Silence means, yes. Why were you watching it?” She kept on giggling and teased me. She opened it and as I try to het it from her, she had her feet to stop me. “Hey, let’s watch it together!” She kept on giggling.

“Noona, just give me that.” I finally managed to snatch it from her. “You don’t even watch porn.”

“I just wanna see what do you like”

“It’s just some Japanese weird porn”

“Was it female and male? or male and male?”

“It’s hetero”

“What? You are watching hetero? I thought you were gay? Are you a man now?”

I sat on my bed and placed my laptop on the side table. I just looked at Noona. She kept on teasing me. I actually like how she teases me. I wanted to say to her that I do like her. And I am not sure if I really am a gay.

“What are you even doing on my bed?” I asked her. She just stared at me innocently. “Is the door locked?” She asked. I stood up to check when I saw it isn’t I locked. “It’s locked now” I sat again on my bed. And she’s still there. “Jaehwanie, I am curious about something”

“What is it again? Stop teasing me. It’s not funny anymore” I grumbled. I like her when she teases me because she laughs non stop. And it makes her happy. I don’t like it when she teases me because I like her but she doesn’t like me back and it’s all just a joke for her.

“I wonder how soft your lips are” Without any words, I felt her soft lips touch my lips. I felt her hand on my cheek, her other hand were touching my neck. I didn’t know how to respond to her, this was my first kiss and I din’t know what to do but I also don’t want to ruin the moment. Her kisses were soft, and not needy. They were very careful as if she didn’t want to hurt me. She seemed really good at this kind of things.

Her kisses went down to my neck. Her kisses made me feel weak and made me want more. I let out a moan which made her giggle. Her hands were now on the hems of my shirt. “Let’s remove this” She said as she tried to remove my shirt. She threw it. Before she could kiss me again, I tried to kiss her. She let me kiss her. As I kiss her she started removing her clothes. The next thing I know is our body moved on it’s own.

I hugged her as she lied on my bed. “I’m sorry, I am not good with these things. I’m a virgin, you know.” I whispered to her. She giggled. She played with my hair and looked at my eyes. “I’m a virgin too, are stupid?” She cupped my cheeks. “Does this mean that you are my boyfriend? And you said you were gay?”

“Uh? I was. I know I was a gay, but I guess I am bisexual. I like you, Noona”

“I like you too.” There goes her cute giggles. “I wasn’t planning on telling you I like you nor doing this, but when you responded to my kiss, everything just followed.” I hugged her tightly.

“You know, Jaehwan, you really are loud. Thank goodness our room is soundproof.”


End file.
